dogs_of_warfandomcom-20200223-history
Saga 3 Episode 0: The Rise of The Mundi Family
Featured Characters 2858cee089302f7ce1dedf34a4ffb845.jpg|Salvator Mundi Dom 45.jpg|Dominic Corvo The Next Frontier (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X_Rua9K3jtM ) In the last two decades France has been at war between the government and the gangs that sought to take over and rule the lands in the post-apocalyptic state that is had been in. Constant battle had led to one group holding out long enough to take control of everything from the border to the Atlantic to the inner depths to where Pre WW3 Germany stood. The group that held out and used their mass numbers to win this war are known as The Sons of Darkness. These are thousands of men and women who have banded together under the leadership of Giovani Mundi. A tyrant of a leader, but one who can get the job done, he now rules all of France with an iron fist. He has led the charge in returning France to a glory that would put them on the level of places like Kasaihana and New Nexus. Now Giovani looks to expand his game into places that only the brave would try and take for themselves. Paris.jpg Inside of the new Eiffel Tower is a throne room that has one center throne in the back of the room overlooking the entire French city of Paris. The throne is a large oversized golden chair that is fit for a king with royal garbs across the back. The moon just now begins to shine over the horizon, allowing only ambient light to enter the room all together. The throne is facing the doorway, leaving the man sitting in the chair to be covered by a black mass of shadows from the tower design. Standing in front of him however is Salvator Mundi, the prodical son of France’s leader. The man stands well over seven feet tall while looking the size of a small truck with the massive muscles that he has. A black domino mask covers his entire head with a pitch black color setting and white trims in the front. He wears paramilitary garbs with a Kevlar vest that has utility pouches attached to it. His pants are black military material with cargo pockets big enough to hold any gear he may need on hand. The mask he wears also covers his eyes with two bright crimson red lenses that help keep every facial feature he has hidden. Sal.jpg Salvator: You requested my presence, Father. How may I be of service to you? Giovani: Salvator, you have made me a proud father. You have worked harder than anyone in our organization and you deserve a shot at having everything for yourself. It is time we expand our empire. Salvator: What lands would you see concurred next, Father? Giovani: Across the Atlantic is a city that is filled with powerful humans that are sitting on a cash flow that would make France seem like a cow in comparison. They are weakened by constant battle whereas you are strong from victory! Kasaihana City will be the next stepping stone that the Mundi family will crush underneath our boots. And it all begins with this… Giovani tosses a folder to his son that he quickly catches with the large meaty right hand that he has. Salvator flips through the folders, his eyes examining every detail of the information gathered on this subject. On the front of the folder it has the title “Tomoko Asakura” and it leads into explaining the details of her business and what goes down behind closed doors. This comes from information gathered from months of reconnaissance from some of the Mundi’s best trained soldiers. The folder reveals pictures of Tomoko and her family, giving Salvator anything he would need to help aid in his takeover of what she works her life for. Salvator: We begin here, Father? Destroying this woman and her business to make our presence known in this city? Giovani: What have I always told you, my son? Salvator: It's not what you do. It's when and where you do it...If nobody sees it...It didn't happen... Giovani: You show the entire City that you mean business and that nothing will stop you. Destroying this woman will show the underbelly of Kasaihana that they are no longer in control of their own organized crime. And that if anyone tries to step in your way…'You burn them down…' Salvator: What group would you have to aid me on this mission? Giovani: You will take all of the 3rd Regime Sons and you will burn that City to the ground if you have too. We are not in the prisoner taking business…Once you have taken over the organized crime…You go for the government. Is that understood? Salvator: Of course. I will not fail you. Giovani: The Black Diamond is stationed at Pier 39 as we speak. The 3rd Regime is already ready for deployment as they are loading the ship up at this very moment. There will be more than enough for this takeover, see to it that it is done in a timely fashion. Salvator: Death before my failure, Father… Once the meeting had come to a conclusion, Salvator makes his exit with his steps sounding like thunder because of his massive size. The room becomes empty and there is a slight chill that passes over the entire Eiffel tower. Giovani slowly leans forward, the shadows still keeping his body hidden, but his hands become exposed to the light. With each finger interlocked with the other it reveals that his fingers are covered with rings that are all specific to organizations from all around France. Each ring was worn by the leader of each organization. Giovani wears the rings as a symbol of who he had to take out to reach his seat of power. Now it looks like he seeks to add more mementos to his emporium of the fallen. Departure To A New Land (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9xwPc8cqcmQ ) A few hours later Salvator brings himself to pier 39 where a large cargo ship is being prepared for departure with thousands of soldiers working on getting all the gear together to make their trip to Kasaihana City. On the ship is hundreds of large crates filled with military grade equipment that even some of the best counties wish they could get their hands on. On the front end of the ship large tanks roll on their chains to get onto the ship, being led forward by some of the soldiers. All of them are wearing French colors with the Mundi family crest on their shoulders. This is no ordinary army but the gang itself! All these bodies work in unison to see that they are loaded up and ready to go as soon as possible. Salvator walks across the deck of the ship to look out and observe every member of the gang doing their part to see this done. ATC’s and other military vehicles make their way onto the ship now along with platoons of these soldiers as everything begins to come to what they need to get out of here. Sal 01.jpg Wearing a long brown trench coat over his shoulders Salvator yells and gives orders for his men to do what he needs them to do in a hurry so they can leave. What Salvator doesn’t see because he is too focused on getting out of here to complete his mission is that there is one person in this crowd who is not supposed to be here. Hidden behind one of the crates that are still on the ground, a large muscular male though much smaller than Salvator uses the crate as cover to keep himself concealed. The male has shaggy blonde hair that comes over his face that is already hidden behind a bright red bandana that comes down over his face and ties around at the back of his head. There are two slits in the fabric for his eyes to see through clearly. He is wearing a black muscle shirt with a black Kevlar vest over it. His utility belt covers his entire waist with pouches filled with enough gadgets to run his own store. In his right hand is a signature Lion Corp. pistol that holds fifteen rounds of R.I.P. bullets with each magazine. In his right hand is a long Ka-bar knife that shows remnants of this man’s military origin. Dom 15.jpg Salvator: Get those crates on the god damn ship so we can get out of here! You can think of something here Dominic. Try not to get yourself killed. Gat damn Drake for not being able to give me any back up tonight! Soldier #1: INTRUD-GYAH! A soldier catches sight of Dominic hiding behind one of the crates. But before he can even give a sound of alarm to his fellow soldiers, Dom uses his quick super soldier reflexes to spin around to throw his Ka-bar right into the jugular of the soldier. Before the soldier can fall to the ground Dominic races to him and catches him just six inches above the gravel that they stand on. The sound of the soldier yelling still catches the attention of a few of the soldiers and now Dominic’s window has begun to close quickly. A few of the patrolling soldiers begin to move towards the sound of the yelling and the area around him begins to close in. Screw this… Dominic: BRING THE FUCKING RAIN! After Dominic yells this out, dozens of men in resistance style clothes and armor begin to flood out from behind multiple locations on the docks with rifles, pistols and even rocket launchers in some hands. Dominic quickly utilizes his Gun Kata and begins to calculatedly take out soldiers that are close to his proximity. His body moves with fluid motion with his right arm pointed outwards towards the soldiers. With each trigger pulled from Dominic’s pistol R.I.P. rounds fly through the air to pierce into their heads and explode out of the back of their skulls to create a bright pink mist of blood and brain matter. The shooting arm twists across his chest to have the pistol pointed behind him underneath his left armpit and he fires another round to blow through another skull from a soldier that is behind him. While this is happening with Dominic the rest of the resistance open fires of The Black Diamond to try and stop it from taking off to Kasaihana City. Rounds of bullets try to puncture through the hull of the ship only to see bright sparks fly off the durable metal that is the outer shell of the vessel. Salvator: Dominic Corvo…Once again you find yourself one step behind The Sons of Darkness. Your puny resistance is nothing…And I had anticipated your arrival here tonight…This is from Paris, with Love…Goodbye, Mr. Corvo. The entire docks becomes deafened by the sound of heavy gunfire as they all try to continue to stop Salvator and his Sons of Darkness from exiting the pier. The turrets practically mow the resistance down using digital aiming to track each member and cut them down with the powerful bullets. Dominic dives onto the ground behind cover of the cargo crate with the sounds of the screams his men release blowing through his ears. Using his Super Soldier training, Dominic gets back onto his feet and pinpoint aims each of his R.I.P. rounds to tear into vital compartments of these turrets to shut them down. The R.i.P. rounds tear through the metal turrets and give the resistance a fighting chance to stay alive as their numbers have been halved by the surprise trap that had been left for them by Salvator. Dominic: Shoot those launchers at the hull of the ship! Sink that fat ass! The resistance members who have rocket launchers aim their sites at the hull of the ship, ready to punch a hole in the vessel to finally bring this battle to an end. On the ship, Salvator watches as the sight of the pier begins to get smaller and smaller. In his right hand is a detonator with a bright red blinking button that he presses down on when he hears his turrets stop firing bullets. On the pier Dominic turns to see the sound of charges beginning to respond to the transmission of the detonator. Dominic: EVERYONE DOWN NOW! He yells out to his men just milliseconds before the entire pier erupts in a fiery explosion from charges that had been placed all around them. The gravel and concrete foundations give way as black smoke and red flames begin to fill the skies! Bodies and limbs fly into the air and the smell of burning flesh begins to quickly overcome the entire area. The fire quickly spreads across the pier while the concrete foundations begin to break down and cause the pier to fall into the ocean. Bodies fall into the icy waters once the floor below them gives way. This includes Dominic and the resistance quickly fades away with the ocean tide. The sounds of sirens appear in the distance as well now from the gunfire and explosions being reported by the other dock workers. Soldier #2: Sir, all preparations to reach Kasaihana within the next eighteen hours have been set into motion. Will there be anything else? Salvator: No, Soldier…Tomorrow we begin our takeover…And Kasaihana lives its last few days of life… (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fZFH4dHvTa0 ) On the shores a few miles away from the docks the body of Dominic’s washes up against the sand with his body armor half burnt off with his skin bubbly from being melted. Thanks to his super soldier healing factor he can already feel his skin healing and repairing itself to be stronger than before being burnt. Once he comes to Dominic begins to get up to one knee with a ringing sound filling his ears from the explosion. Out of instinct he looks up to see the fire and smoke filling the skies from where the pier is and from this distance it looks even more destructive because he knows his men didn’t make it out the way he can. Bright iceberg blue gaze out at the wreckage of pier 39 while he shakes with anger. His left hand balls into a fist at this point as he turns to his right to see the ship leaving the horizon to be lost to him so long as he stayed on this continent. Dominic: You don’t get to escape, Mundi…Not anymore… And so the dominos have been set and all the plans in play. On route to Kasaihana Salvator Mundi and his army are ready to take Kasaihana by storm to bring France and his father one step closer to ruling the entire known world. But he is not going without any resistance as Dominic Corvo looks to stop Salvator Mundi if it is the last thing he does. Will Kasaihana be prepared to stop the hostile takeover? Or will they fall prey to The Sons of Darkness and their reaching power hungry hands? Find out next time… Category:Saga 3